


Seeking Shelter

by ChimericalWriting



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimericalWriting/pseuds/ChimericalWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar and Khadgar seek shelter after being ambushed by bandits in Stranglethorn Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a jungle and a beach so Stranglethorn Vale seemed like a natural fit even though I doubt they'd normally go there. Oh well, flimsy plot it flimsy.

Lothar could remember very little of the afternoon beyond running with Khadgar through the dense jungle of Stranglethrone Vale. There had been a report of orc movement in the area so he'd gone on patrol with a small group of men. Khadgar had insisted on coming despite Lothar's protests and he was regretting not being firmer. Looking back he could see Khadgar was struggling through the underbrush behind him. The mage was exhausted, his slumped shoulders and shaky steps said as much but there wasn't much Lothar could do. They needed to get as far away from the bandits as possible.

Almost the moment they had reached Stranglethorne Vale with their group of seven they had been ambushed by bandits. They had swarmed and swung wildly with their weapons, their shear numbers overpowering the small group. Khadgar had fought valiantly, sending bolt after bolt of magic into the fray but he'd drained himself of mana and Lothar had barely managed to get him out of the fray and into the jungle. They trudged on until they, much to Lothar's displeasure, hit a cliff. 

They stood on the edge and looked down, the ocean swirled below them pale blue and inviting. The jungle was hot and the clothes on his back were sticking to his skin. Khadgar didn't look like he was faring much better. His skin was flushed and he had shed his cloak and robe hours ago leaving him in the thin shirt he wore underneath. It stuck to his skin, leaving nothing to the imagination for what lay underneath. Lothar wasn't one to deny his feelings when it came to the mage, after all that he'd lost he'd realized that you couldn't take anything for granted but he wouldn't act on them. Not until Khadgar gave him some kind of sign that his feelings were returned. So, the sight of Khadgar, flushed and panting sent a spark of pleasure down his spine and had his cock hardening in his pants.

"There's a beach just up there, if we jump into the water we might be able to find a cave to sleep in," Lothar suggested, hoping the water would cool him down a bit and really just hoping to avoid another trek through the jungle. Khadgar looked at him with wide eyes but the allure of cool water was enough to sway him. Lothar shuffled closer to the edge, took a deep breath and jumped. He plunged into the water with a splash, allowing the cool water to envelop him before swimming to the surface and beckoning Khadgar down. Swimming to the beach he listened for the splash and grinned when he heard Khadgar spluttering moments after it. Obviously the spell-chucker still hadn't learned to keep his mouth closed.

They found a small cave not far up the beach and they collapsed inside it, too tired to do anything but lie there and gather some energy.

"How tired are you?" Lothar asked looking over at Khadgar. The mage hadn't moved since he'd lain down and Lothar gathered that he'd fallen asleep by the fact he got no response to his question. Shaking his head at the mage he got up with a grunt. They'd need something to eat once Khadgar got up and the birds he'd seen on the beach should be easy enough to catch.

* * *

Lothar cleaned the bird guts off the dagger in his hand with rhythmic strokes, the repetitive motion keeping his mind off things he'd rather not think off. Like how he was going to explain to his sister how five soldiers had died on his watch. Or how he'd left them to die so he could get Khadgar out of harms way. He knew his sister would understand, but it still unsettled him. Those men were under his protection and he failed them. A movement in the corner of his eyes broke his reverie and he shook his head to clear the thoughts out of his mind for the moment. Khadgar was propping himself up on his elbows and blinking sleepily at him, the lacings of his shirt undone and his skin flushed. 

It took a great deal of willpower, and the reminder that Khadgar more than likely didn't return his feelings, to not kiss Khadgar right there and then. Lothar leaned back against the wall, spreading his legs to relieve some pressure on his stiffening cock. Khadgar had no idea the picture he made, the blood he sent flowing south with the simple act of stretching his arms above his head.

"I got some kind of bird while you were asleep, can you manage a fire or do I have to do all the work tonight?" Lothar teased, trying to distract himself. He watched as Khadgar shuffled to the sticks Lothar had arranged into a fire pit and muttered something to light them. A fire flared and a warm glow spread through the cave, casting shadows across the walls. Khadgar collapsed backwards and glanced at him, daring him to make a comment. Lothar held his hands up in surrender before shuffling forward with the speared bird.

"Why did you do it?" Khadgar asked as Lothar placed the bird above the fire and Lothar winced, avoiding eye contact. He knew perfectly well what Khadgar was asking didn't want to answer, at least not with he truth. The truth was that he cared for Khadgar and couldn't bear to see him hurt, not after everything he'd already lost. He didn't want to admit that to Khadgar though, not when he could barely admit it to himself. Even just the thought of losing Khadgar was enough to send chills down his spine and bring up memories he'd rather forget.

"You're the Guardian now, Azeroth needs you," Lothar hummed uncommittedly hoping Khadgar wouldn't press him. Of course being Khadgar that was exactly what the mage did.

"Really now?" Khadgar sound unconvinced and his brown eyes were probing trying to discern whether or not he was telling the truth. Lothar sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, hiding anything from the mage proved futile in the end. That much he had learned after he had tried to hide the fact he would be leaving for the Hinterlands to help their dwarven allies and the mage had turned up at aerie peak. Shaking his head Lothar looked at the mage and let his shoulders slump.

"I didn't want to, couldn't see you hurt," Lothar struggled to get the words out, it had been years since he had been open about his emotions to anyone and here he was practically telling the mage that losing him would be his undoing.

"This has nothing to do with me being a kid, right?" Khadgar's voice was hesitant and insecure and it hurt Lothar to hear that in his voice. Khadgar had no reason to be insecure. He was a brilliant mage and a good man.

"I haven't thought of you as a kid for a while now, spell-chucker" Lothar admitted with a small smile, trying to reassure Khadgar that Lothar trusted him. Khadgar smiled a soft smile and shuffled over to him and Lothar watched with wide eyes, as Khadgar settled next to him and leaned his head against Lothar's shoulder.

"I'm glad," Khadgar said, the words muffled into Lothar's shoulder. Lothar wrapped a tentative arm around Khadgar and tugged him closer when Khadgar leaned into him. They sat there in companionable silence as they waited for the bird to cook. Once it was finally ready Lothar pulled the thing from the fire and handed the skewered bird Khadgar, knowing the mage would recover quicker with some food in him. Khadgar took it with a grateful nod, biting into it with a satisfied moan.

Lothar tried very hard to ignore the noises Khadgar was making, knowing that Khadgar was just enjoying having something to eat after a long day but Khadgar was warm and his cock was slowly filling. Khadgar saved him from doing something he might regret by handing him the skewer, half of the bird already picked clean. Lothar ate it quickly, thankful for the distraction. But Khadgar, apparently had other ideas because one of his fingers was stroking a line down Lothar's cock and he jerked. He turned to Khadgar, his eyebrows raised and swallowed at the look he received. Mouth parted and eyes heavy lidded Khadgar gazed up at him, his finger stroking another line of fire down Lothar's cock. Desire lit those eyes like flames, the brown of his eyes swallowed almost whole by the black off his pupils. There was lust in that look, and something that bordered on begging and Lothar set the bird down and gave in.

Lothar crushed his mouth to Khadgar's, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss and Khadgar let out a moan at the contact. Khadgar is eager to please and meets Lothar's every move before taking the lead, licking at the seam of Lothar's lips and deepening the kiss. Lothar tangles his tongue around Khadgar's before licking into his mouth, chasing his tongue. Khadgar tastes otherworldly, like nothing he has ever tasted before and Lothar can only describe it as magic. He grunts when Khadgar pulls back, trying to reel him back in with a hand at the back of his neck but Khadgar smirks at him and stands up. Lothar is yanked up by insistent hands and pushed backwards, his back colliding with the cave wall.

"Tell me you want this," Khadgar's voice is breathy and Lothar's mind goes blank. Khadgar wants him. Khadgar wants to fuck him, or be fucked by him. And he wants it now. He nods, words failing him and Khadgar's hands tug at his shirt, forcing it up and over his head before sinking, slowly, sinfully, to his knees. Khadgar looks up at him, and whatever blood Lothar has left flows south, his cock hardening to the point of it being painful. Khadgar's hands come up and undo the lacings of Lothar's trousers, fingers stroking down Lothar's cock as he tugs them down.

Lothar steps out of his trousers, having discarded his boots hours before and watches as Khadgar presses kisses to his cock through his breeches. Pleasure shoots through Lothar, because this man, this wonderful, incredible man is kissing and licking at his cock like he can't get enough. Khadgar pulls away, hands going to Lothar's under-breeches but Lothar stops him by tangling a hand in his hair and tugging. Khadgar moans and Lothar raises an eyebrow at him, smirking when Khadgar blushes. Apparently his little spell-chucker likes his hair pulled.

"You like that huh?" Lothar teases and Khadgar gives a desperate whine, struggling against Lothar's hold. Lothar tugs him forward, letting Khadgar suck and lick at his cock and fire shoots through his veins through him at the eagerness Khadgar displays. Khadgar presses fleeting kisses up and down the shaft, his eyes glued to Lothar's face and Lothar gets the distinct feeling he's being assessed by the mage. He watches as Khadgar kisses the head before slipping his lips around it without taking anymore in and what a picture that makes. Thick lips spread wide around the head of Lothar's cock, the sight is enough to make Lothar's knee's tremble and he leans more of his weight on the cave wall. He wants that mouth around the rest of his cock. Lothar tightens the hand he has in Khadgar's hair and the mage gets the message. He allows the head to slip past his lips, taking more and more until there isn't any left to take and Lothar's cock is nestled in the back of his throat.

Khadgar moans and the vibrations have Lothar's head thumping against the cave wall, a guttural moan ripping its way out of his throat. Lothar tugs at khadgar's head, urging him to move and Khadgar does. He pulls back, sucking at the head before taking him back in. He slides his tongue against the underside and clenches his throat around the head and Lothar knows he won't last long, not like this. Lothar gives an experimental thrust of his hips and Khadgar just moans louder and takes it. He relaxes his throat and lets Lothar fuck his mouth and Lothar does. He tangles his other hand into Khadgar's hair as well and lets go. Lothar fucks his cock into Khadgar's mouth, moaning and grunting as Khadgar clenches and moans around him. He quickens his pace as he feels his orgasm building, forces himself deeper into Khadgar's throat. The spasming of Khadgar's throat is enough to send him over the edge and he pulls back to spill into Khadgar's mouth, curses and praise spewing from his mouth. Khadgar swallows around him and Lothar pulls out, wanting to mark the mage as his, and lets the last spurts spill over Khadgar's lips and chin.

Lothar sinks to his knees and pulls Khadgar into his arms. He strokes a hand through Khadgar's hair, muttering praise in his ear even as his hand starts undoing the laces of Khadgar's shirt.

"You took me so well, Khadgar," Lothar pauses as Khadgar arches against him, his ass rubbing across Lothar's cock and he grins into Khadgar's neck. His mage had a thing for being praises, Lothar was finding out all kinds of things out tonight about his mage. Lothar bites at Khadgar's pulse point, wanting to mark the mage again, before soothing it with his tongue. He tugs Khadgar's shirt over his head and grins when Khadgar mewls at the brief loss of contact. Pulling the mage back into his embrace, he rubs a palm over Khadgar's stomach and tangles his fingers in the laces of Khadgar's breeches.

"Tell me how much you want this," Lothar breathes into the shell of Khadgar's ear and Khadgar just seems to snap in his arms. He spins around in Lothar's embrace, planting his knees on either sides of Lothar's and rocks his hips forward. He wraps his arms around Lothar's neck and buries his head there, sucking bruises into the skin all the while still rocking his hips.

"Please, I want you" Lothar can barely make out the words, muffled as they are against his skin so he cups a hand around Khadgar's chin and pulls him back. Looking into his eyes he reads want, desire and a hint of apprehension like Khadgar is afraid Lothar wont give him what he wants. Like the mage ever has to worry about that. Lothar slides Khadgar off his lap before climbing over him, caging him between his arms on the cave floor and rocking his hips down hard.

"You have me spell-chucker, no matter what,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my tumblr can be found [here](http://chimericalwriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
